pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale: Frontier Brain vs Gym Leader!
Taking a break from his duty as Frontier Brain of the Hora Battle Frontier. Hope had decided on traveling to Dahlia City to re-challenge Ryan to a five on five battle after his defeat the last time they battled. Eye In the Sky "Looks like a perfect day for battling huh Zapdos?" Hope asked his friend and ally Zapdos. They flew into Dahlia City and was greeted by none other than his opponent. The Gym doors opened and Ryan emerged from the open doorway, hands on both hips. "About time you returned here. Think you'll do any better this time around....Hope?" Ryan asked, greeting his old opponent. As he landed he replied. "I sure hope so Ryan-sama, My time in the Battle Frontier has sharpened my skills." As he climbed off of Zapdos' back. "I hope you dont mind, My buddy here will be one of my pokemon in our bout." Ryan smirked, "Alright by me." Ryan replied. Ryan lead Hope and Zapdos into the Gym and into a plain arena on its top floor. He then hit a button, causing the roof to open up; revealing the sparkling blue sky of Dahlia City. At the same time, a scoreboard came up from the ground beside the battlefield and displayed the trainer pictures as well as five slots for Pokémon. "This'll be a five-on-five battle." Ryan said, taking his place in his box on the field. "Since you're my opponent, I'll let you choose first. You know the rules. If a Pokémon faints or refuses to obey, it will be declared unable to battle. Also, we can switch Pokémon mid-battle at will." he explained. A nearby Gym trainer stood below the scoreboard to be the judge. He motioned towards Hope, "You may pick your first Pokémon." "Fine by me, I choose you, Tidal!" He said throwing out his Samurott. "You remember my buddy Tidal dont you?" He asked as smirked eager to fight again. Ryan smirked again, "Sure do. Now its my turn; Go, Glalie!" he commanded, throwing his Pokéball. A flash of light caused Glalie to appear on the battlefield. On the scoreboard, Glalie and Daikenki's pictures appeared next to their respective trainers. "Your move." Ryan offered. Samurott vs Glalie "Tidal, use Shell Blade!" Hope commanded as his trusted buddy stands on her hind legs and drew a long shell-sword that was enveloped in blue energy. "Go!" He ordered. "Glalie, counter with Shadow ball!" Ryan commanded. Glalie gathered black energy at its mouth and fired the orb directly for the attacking Daikenki. "Tidal! send it right back with Shell Blade!" He said as Daikenki used shell blade like a bat and knocked the shadow ball back at Glalie. The Shadow ball turned right around and slammed into Glalie, covering the field in smoke. "Not bad, Hope. Not bad at all." Ryan remarked, "Glalie, use Hail!" Glalie's eyes turned blue, and in the sky above, storm clouds formed, which quickly produced a hailstorm. Glalie then glowed a dark blue for a moment, and seemed refreshed. "Glalie's ability, Ice body allows it to recover while Hail is on the field, all while the same attack hurts your Pokémon every move." Ryan explained. "Yes but, It also powers up other ice type moves, Tidal use Ice Punch!" He said as Tidal closed the gap between herself and Glalie. "Then you should know why I used it. Glalie, use Blizzard!" Ryan shouted. "Not only that, but Hail also causes my next attack to have 100% accuracy!" Glalie opened its mouth and fired a large stream of ice at Daikenki. Hope Smirks. "Rain Dance!" He called out and instantly the hail turned into a downpour. "Now Tidal to the left!" He commanded as the blizzard clipped her shell armor and froze it. "Damn!" "Glalie, finish it off; use Sheer Cold!" Ryan declared. Glalie gathered a massive amount of ice between its horns and then fired a gigantic wave of ice energy directly towards Daikenki. "Hydro Cannon!" He called out and Tidal fired her attack, the two collide and explode causing a massive wall of smoke. "Tidal hang in there." Hope said to his oldest pokemon. "Hydro Cannon..I'm impressed. They say it takes great amounts of friendship to make a Pokémon learn one of those moves. Still, since you used it, that means Tidal is motionless for a moment. Glalie, use Sheer Cold one last time!" Ryan declared. Glalie once again charged its ice; firing it in a wide arc at the immobilized Daikenki. "Tidal!" was all Hope could say as the attack hit his best friend and froze her solid. "No!" He said as he returned her to her lure ball. "You did great my friend." Onix vs Zoroark Already down one pokemon Hope had to step up his game in order to win against Ryan. "Go Nightmare!" He said and his loyal friend Zoroark appeared. "Nightmare use Night Burst!" He said as she raised her hands up as a black and red aura appears around her. She then hit the ground and created a powerful shockwave. Glalie was struck, sending it flying into the ground. Slowly, it managed to float back into place, however. Ryan crossed his arms, "Glalie took a lot of damage just now. It's best to switch it out now, and use it later in the battle once its rested." he thought. He grabbed his Pokéball from his pocket, "Return, Glalie!" he said. A red beam of light covered Glalie and drew it back into the Pokéball. "You did good, now rest up so that you can battle again in awhile." he told the Pokémon, as he grabbed another Pokéball. "Onix, standby for battle!" Another flash appeared on the field, and a giant shiny Onix replaced Glalie on the battlefield; both it and Zoroark's pictures appearing on the board, while Daikenki's was blacked out, signifying its fainting. "Now then, Onix, use Dragonbreath!" Ryan commanded. Onix fired a wave of blue flames from its mouth at Zoroark. "Nightmare use Dark Pulse!" He ordered Zoroark fired a large black pulse from her chest at the dragon breath. The two attacks collided, creating a brilliant explosion. "Onix, use the smoke to your advantage; Rock Slide!" Ryan shouted. Onix opened its large mouth and fired a large amount of huge, glowing, rocks at Zoroark. "Nightmare use Night Slash on the rocks" Hopecommanded as his pokemon punched them away with her glowing purple claws. "Now use Night Burst one more time!" He said as she created shockwaves again. Onix took Night burst directly, but Ryan was only able to smile as his Pokémon shook the attack off. "You must know by now that Dark-type moves aren't very effective against Rock/Ground-type Pokémon like Onix. Zoroark may be rare and powerful, but its no match for my Onix." Ryan explained. "Onnnnn!" Onix roared. "Now then, Earthquake!" Ryan commanded. Onix slammed the ground with its tail, creating a massive earth tremor. "Nightmare!" He said as she is hit but she rebounds quickly. "Hmm, Illusion activate!" He called out as Nightmare became a member of Ryan's team, taking a form she knew all too well due to her time with Hope, taking the form of Flygon." Alright, Nightmare use Dark Pulse!" Ryan grinned, "Onix reflect Dark Pulse back at it by hitting it with Iron Tail!" he demanded. Onix's tail glowed silver and it struck Dark Pulse, causing the dark energy to reflect back at its owner. "Dodge it!" He ordered as she evades her reflected attack. "Now use Night Burst!" He ordered as she used the move once again. "Please hold on Nightmare" He thought to himself. "That move again? Alright, I'll repeat too. Earthquake!" Ryan declared. Onix roared and struck the ground harder with its tail, creating a wave of rock and earth birthed from his Earthquake. The two shockwaves collided, cancelling each other out. "Got anything left? Zoroark is looking really tired." Ryan noted, crossing his arms once more. Glalie vs Flygon The illusion broke and Zoroark is tired. "Hang in there!" He called out as considered his options. "I could swap out for Staraptor or Flygon they would hold there own and be immune to earthquake....hmm, yeah Nightmare needs a break" He thought returning Nightmare to her pokeball. "Im making a substitution Go Fang!" He said calling out his Flygon. "Now use Draco Meteor!" He said as energy meteors rained down. Onix was struck hard, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Onix is unable to battle." declared the judge, "Flygon wins!" Ryan smiled, and returned Onix to its Pokéball. "You did great, big guy." he said. "Now then..." Ryan threw another Pokéball, "Glalie, you're up again!" he shouted. A burst of light revealed Glalie once more, looking more rested that before. "Glalie's recovered a lot thanks to its rest." Ryan thought, as a beep from the scoreboard indicated that Onix had been blacked out. "Glalie, start out with Hail!" Ryan commanded. Glalie summoned a hailstorm for the second time, causing huge chunks of ice to rain down on Flygon, while allowing Glalie to heal some more with its Ice body. "Not this time, Sandstorm!" He said as the hail ended and it was turned into a desert. "Now Flame Thrower!" He ordered. "I knew you'd use Sandstorm!" Ryan shouted, "Which is why I know how to beat it! Glalie dodge that Flamethrower and use blizzard on the Sandstorm!" Glalie ducked left, avoiding the stream of flames, and fired a large arc of ice and snow at Flygon's sandstorm, freezing the sand particles over, turning Sandstorm into a vortex of ice, surrounding it and Flygon. "Fang, Rock Tomb!" He said as boulders surrounded Glalie as it froze most of the sandstorm. "Very Smart boss" Ryan smirked, "Alright Glalie, let's not let up on Flygon over there. Use a Sheer Cold!" he commanded. The rock baracade exploded as a large wave of ice energy fired at Flygon. "There's nowhere to run, Hope! There is ice floating all around thanks to your frozen Sandstorm and Sheer Cold is closing in!" Ryan declared. "Flamethrower!" He called out as it broke through the ice and hit the sheercold attack head on. "Keep it up!" "Glalie, use Hail to strengthen your Sheer Cold!" Ryan commanded. Glalie's eyes glowed blue, and more hail rained down from the sky, increasing Sheer Cold's power and causing it to rip through the flamethrower and barrel directly towards Flygon. "Fang take to the sky!" He called out and Flygon flew out into the open sky. "Sandstorm into Flamethrower!" He commanded. "Won't work..." Ryan commented, as huge pieces of ice flew down due to Hail, slamming into Flygon, preventing it from attacking. "You see, the higher up you go, the more intense the Hail. You won't be able to use your Sandstorm from up there." he said. "Now Glalie, use Shadow ball!" Glalie created a ball of dark energy and fired it straight up. "Fang Flamethrower!" He commanded as the shadowball came flying at him. Fang fired a large burst of fire, knocking the shadowball back at glalie. "Glalie, Flygon is fighting at the edge of its abilities. Use Shadow ball once more to finish it off." Ryan commanded. Glalie fired yet another dark energy ball, which collided with the reflected one, doubling the power of the ball as it continued up towards Flygon. At the same time this was happening, Flygon was again struck by Hail. Hope was horror struck as his attack had failed but he wasn't going out alone. "DRACO METEOR!" He called as his pokemon fired the ball into the sky and was hit by the shadowball. "If this works It should end in a tie." Glalie was indeed struck, causing it to faint along with Flygon. A ping noise from the scoreboard indicated that both Pokémon had been eliminated. Ryan smirked as he returned Glalie, "Choose your next Pokémon, Hope." Hope returned Flygon and whistled causing his friend Zapdos fly into the arena. "This is my next pokemon." Zapdos vs Alakazam Ryan's grin remained, "Using the Legendary Pokémon won't help you against me; one of the researchers of them is in this region." he said. He then tossed a Pokéball, and with a flash of bright light, Ryan's Alakazam appeared on the battlefield. "Hmm, a psychic type eh? Nightmare would be a better match up for this, but Zapdos isnt a push over." He said as he ordered zapdos to use sky attack. "Alakazam, use Reflect." Ryan commanded. The psychic Pokémon crossed its twin spoons, forming a transparent barrier between it and Zapdos. Upon colliding with the barrier, via Sky Attack, Zapdos was thrown back, while no harm was done to Alakazam. Ryan then applauded his Pokémon by clapping his hands, "Alakazam is my third strongest Pokémon. Attacking it directly with moves like that is useless." Alakazam vs Zoroark "Then I gotta switch Tactics, Return Zapdos, Go Nightmare!" He said substituting out zapdos for Zoroark. "Night slash!" He ordered. Ryan frowned, "Type advantageous, eh? Well, we'll see how that goes. Disable, Alakazam." Ryan ordered. Alakazam emitted blue waves of psychic energy from its spoons, causing the dark aura around Zoroark to stop moving by force. "Now that Zoroark can't move, use Trick Room, Alakazam!" Ryan said. The field was covered in a blue aura. "Since Alakazam is slower than your Zoroark, my Alakazam will now always get the first strike." he explained as he commanded Alakazam to release Zoroark from Disable. Hope smirks "Nightmare use Faint Attack." Ryan grinned as well, "Alakazam, Ice beam!" Alakazam, per Trick Room, moved before Zoroark could fade with Faint Attack; releasing a powerful jet of ice energy which froze the fox Pokémon solid. "Nightmare use Dark Burst!" He ordered as the ice around Zoroark shattered freeing her to attack once again, using Dark Burst. Ryan struck a pose, "Use Reflect!" he commanded. Alakazam formed another barrier, causing Dark burst to reflect back at Zoroark once it struck the barrier. Zoroark is struck by her attack and is thrown back some. "Nightmare use Night Slash!" Hope ordered as Nightmare lunges at Alakazam. "As long as Trick Room is in play, you won't be able to strike me!" Ryan declared. "Dodge and use Ice beam!" Alakazam leaped skyward, causing Zoroark to skid past where it once was. It then crossed its spoons and fired another bright beam of ice energy directly for Zoroark. "Nightmare counter with Dark Pulse!" He ordered as she jumped into the air and used Dark Pulse in a unique way, surrounding herself in her dark pulse. "Yeah, I remember that maneuver from that challenge a long time ago, Counter Shiled, Go!" He said as the ice beam hit the counter shield and was scattered around zoroark. Ryan smirked. As the ice was scattered around Zoroark, it began to build up, creating a cone of ice around Zoroark. "Even though your so-called Counter Shield deflected Ice beam, it also surrounded your Pokémon in that exact same ice, preventing it from moving from side to side. The only way to move is up through the cone's opening, which works to my advantage." he explained. "Alakazam, use Psychic on the ice cone!" Alakazam's eyes lit up bright blue, shattering the ice cone, but turning its sharp shards into razor knives that now flew at Zoroark at intense speeds. "Use Night Slash to hit the ice" he ordered as Nightmare struck most of the ice. "This trickroom needs to end now." Ryan suddenly relented, and pulled out a Pokéball. "Return, Alakazam." he commanded, recalling his Pokémon. Latias vs Zoroark "Your Zoroark is well trained. It defeated my Onix and seems to be dead even with my Alakazam, so I'll save it for later. You've earned my respect, and so now I'll honor that with my Latias." Ryan declared, tossing a new Pokéball. A red, jet-looking Pokémon appeared on the field. "Laaaaa!" it cried out. "I wonder just how powerful your Zoroark is? You can begin." he said. Knowing his Zoroark had taken considerable damage from its battles. "Nightmare think you can hang in there?" He asked and Zoroark nodded. "Ok, Nightmare use Faint Attack!" He ordered and zoroark vanished at a hight rate of speed to catch Latias off guard. "Latias, dodge it by ascending!" Ryan commanded. Latias flew high into the air, dodging Faint Attack. "Now then, use Draco Meteor and finish that Zoroark off!" Latias gathered a ball of energy in her mouth and fired it into the sky. Upon reaching slightly past the stadiums ceiling, it burst into dozens of energy balls and fell back onto the field. Zoroark is struck and knocked out. "Return my sweet, you did great." Hope said to her pokeball. "Now its a legendary showdown, Zapdos time to play again." he said as zapdos took the air again. Zapdos vs Latias "This is a showdown to end all showdowns, the eon poekmon vs the lightning god" He said as he ordered his attack. "Zapdos use Sky Attack!" He ordered "Latias, counter with Mist ball!" Ryan shouted. Latias formed a transparent ball of psychic energy and blasted it forward, colliding with Zapdos' Sky Attack, causing a massive explosion. Zapdos is thrown back some but isnt out yet. "Use Thunderbolt, full power!" He ordered as the he fired a lightning bolt into the sky and it turns dark. Then without warning several thunder bolts fall from the heavens. Latias took the full brunt of the attack and only seemed to make Latias blink. "Don't be fooled, my friend. Latias may have wings, but it isn't flying-type. Its a dragon-type, which are resistant to electric attacks. In other words, its not very effective." Ryan explained. "Counter attack Latias, use Zen Headbutt!" Latias coated itself in psychic energy and charged directly for Zapdos. "Sky Attack!" Hope said ordering Zapdos to charge at the Zen Headbutt Ryan smirked, "Draco Meteor!" Just as Latias and Zapdos were about to collide, Latias fired Draco Meteor at point blank, causing another tremendous explosion; one that caused Ryan to shield his eyes. "Detect!" Hope said and Zapdos evaded damage but its unknown if Latias did the same. Latias appeared in the smoke, with only a few scuff marks. "Use Recover!" Ryan declared. Latias coated herself in energy and recovered from her wounds. "Your move." Ryan said to Hope. "Zapdos use Thunderwave!" Hope said as Zapdos released a large energy pulse towards Latias. Sensing the danger, Ryan moved quickly, "Latias, dodge and use Mist ball!" Latias narrowly avoided the paralyzing wave of electricity and fired another ball of psychic energy towards its foe. "Ok, Zapdos use Thnderbolt to send it right back!" He said as zapdos launched a large thunderbolt at the mist ball. "Again with Draco Meteor!" Ryan shouted. Latias moved quickly, and fired Draco Meteor right behind Mist ball, causing the attacks to push Thunderbolt back and collide with Zapdos in an awe inspiring explosion. Zapdos gets his and hits the ground, but isn't out. "Zapdos Thunderbolt on yourself!" Hope orders Zapdos to hit itself with thunderbolt and its Volt Absorb ability heals it. "Now Thunderwave" "Zen Headbutt!" Ryan commanded. Latias was struck with Thunderwave, but it wasn't very effective, so allowing it to charge through the electrical assault and collide with the grounded Zapdos. "Damn this is tough, Zapdos use Sky Attack!" He said as the two attack colide again. Sparks flew from the two as they collided. "Latias, point blank Draco Meteor!" Ryan cried. Latias gathered energy once more and fired the blast at point blank range. "Detect!" Hope said as he orders Zapdos which is surrounded in a red aura to evade the incoming draco meteor. Draco Meteor collided with Zapdos, but was negated by Detect. Ryan smirked, "Now that Detect is down, we have a chance! Point blank Mist ball!" he roared. Latias charged and fired her psychic Mist ball attack and fired it at point blank just as Detect deactivated. Zapdos is hit and knocked into the floor. "Zapdos no!" Hope said as Zapdos slowly got up. "Now take to the skies and use Sky Attack" "Latias, its time to end this!" Ryan shouted, "He's used Detect twice. Even if he uses it again, its more likely to fail due to its multiple uses." Latias opened its mouth, preparing to attack. "That's it Latias, Draco Meteor point blank!" he shouted. Latias waited until Zapdos was only inches away and then fired Draco Meteor full force into its face. Due too the weakened Draco Meteor attack it only stopped the attack. "Dammit! Thunderbolt!" He ordered as a retailiation "Haven't you learned your types already?" Charge in with Zen Headbutt, Latias!" Ryan roared. Though Thunderbolt struck it, Latias' resistance to electricity allowed it to stay in flight as it coated itself in psychic energy and collided with Zapdos. Zapdos hits the ground after the Zen Headbutt and is rendered unable to battle. "Dammit!" He said as he recalled Zapdos to a special pokeball that doesnt capture it but store it within. "This is a close match, lets make this count, Airrazor I chose you!" He said sending out his last pokemon Staraptor Finale! Suicune vs Staraptor Ryan also recalled his Latias, "I'm going to let Latias rest. She took a lot of damage from Zapdos. Now then..." He hit a button on his Gym Leader's panel. Suddenly, from the open roof over the gym, a loud call ripped through the silent air. "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!" Shining as bright as the full moon on a cloudless night, Suicune leaped down and landed on the battlefield on Ryan's side. "Ready to go, old friend?" Ryan asked. "I am." it said mentally to both Ryan and Hope. "I remember that pokemon from our first battle, I lost to it before lets change this, Close Combat!" Hope said as he ordered Airrazor to attack Suicune. "Suicune, dodge and use blizzard." Ryan commanded in a normal speaking voice; much lower than his previous commanding voices. "On it..!" Suicune replied, leaping out of the way of Staraptor's attack. It then fired a large stream of snow and ice directly at Staraptor. Hope calmed down and before staraptor was hit by the Blizzard attack. "Airrazor use Bravebird!" He asked kindly and his pokemon flew straight up and then dives back down in a blue aura towards the legendary dog of the north winds. Ryan pointed dramatically at Staraptor, "Suicune, use Ice beam. Wrap this up." he commanded. Suicune gathered ice energy and blasted it directly at the diving Staraptor. "He's desperate. That move of his will cost Staraptor damage, thanks to its recoil. Then, once Ice beam hits, it'll be super effective." Ryan thought. Staraptor dove into the icebeam and while taking damage. The bravvebird aura allowed her to cut through the incoming attack and head towards Suicune. "Please hang in there" Hope thought as he watched this happen. Suicune took the attack head on and skidded back. "You alright?" Ryan asked Suicune. "I'm fine..." it replied to its trainer. Ryan grinned, "Then finish this off with Boiling Water." Suicune reared back and blasted a jet of boiling hot water directly at the damaged Staraptor. Staraptor took the attack and fell to the ground. "Return Airrazor, You battled wonderfully." He said as he put his pokeball away. "That was a great battle Ryan, But sadly it ended the same as last time meaning I have alot training to do before I can win against you, your title as the strongest gym leader in Hora has preceded you again." Ryan smiled and waved, "Good luck to you in your training, Hope." he replied. As evening set on Dahlia City, both rivals took off in different directions. Hope for the Hora Battle Frontier, and Ryan to continue on as Hora's toughest Gym Leader. Category:Episodes